


The Fight Before Christmas

by TheOnlyCeeCeeJ



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Clint Barton, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Enemies to Lovers, Fist Fights, M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Winterhawkwonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ/pseuds/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ
Summary: Now, don’t let it be said that Bucky couldn’t take a joke. He could. Really. But sometimes it was just too much. Clint was just too much.Clint is the epitome of a schoolboy with a crush; Pulling pigtails, calling names, the lot! Ok, maybe it was more than a crush, judging by the many thoughts about being thrown around by the Winter Soldier. He just needed to get his attention... But will it work?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46
Collections: Winterhawk Wonderland - 2020 edition!





	The Fight Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jstabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstabe/gifts).



> Here is my entry for the WinterHawk Wonderland 2020! This is my first time writing this pairing... Please be gentle! 
> 
> I used two of my prompts, which were 'The fight before Christmas' and '"Why is he bleeding?" "Because he's an idiot"', jstabe, I hope you like what I've done!
> 
> A huge thank you to Harishe for being my Clint expert, cheerleader and beta reader. You're amazing and I couldn't have done this without you. Come to think of it, I wouldn't have done this without you and andthwip!

Now, don’t let it be said that Bucky couldn’t take a joke. He could.  _ Really _ . But sometimes it was just too much. Clint was just too much. Ever since he had regained his memories - Soviet brainwashing no more - and joined the Avengers, Clint seemed to just  _ always  _ be there with some kind of sarcastic or snide comment. At first, it could have maybe been seen as a bit of fun and Bucky tried to laugh about it, but after a few months of it, it was really beginning to grate on him. 

No matter what Bucky did, Clint always had something to say. With them all living together at the Compound, there was no escape. When Bucky had first moved in, Clint appeared almost immediately in the doorway, leaning against the frame with a stupid look on his face. 

“How’s it going, lefty?”

Bucky stared at the man. This was the first time that they had met on friendly terms and honestly, Bucky wasn’t sure that it was truly amicable. The smirk on the archer’s face confused Bucky completely. He wasn’t sure if this was how colleagues spoke to each other. Sure, he and Steve had been like that to each other, but that was through years of friendship. Was this what people did nowadays?

Clint snorted at the blank look on Bucky’s face. “Do… Do you understand what I’m saying? You know what, I’ll speak to Stark and see if he can make a translator for you.”

“Translator for what?” Bucky said, still not completely understanding the conversation.

“Oh, well done!” Clint exclaimed, clapping. 

“What do you want, Barton? I’m trying to unpack.”

“Oh, just came to give you a hearty welcome,” Clint smiled, “but to be honest, you’re more boring than I thought. I’ll leave you to it, lefty!”

And with that, he left, leaving a confused and irritated Bucky in his wake, metal fist clenched. He looked down and realised that he had destroyed what had been in his hand.  _ Completely destroyed it. _ Bucky couldn’t actually remember what it had been before his hand had crushed it beyond recognition and he knew he should care, but he just couldn’t stop thinking about what Clint had called him. 

Lefty. Bucky hoped that that was a one-time thing, he really did. But it wasn’t. The name stuck, and it seemed that one wasn’t it. Clint had quite a hefty repertoire of things he liked to say to obviously piss Bucky off.

* * *

Clint couldn’t get enough of Bucky. The whole dark and brooding Winter Soldier vibe really did something to him. Despite the man being shorter than him, Clint knew that Bucky was much stronger and he was desperate to be picked up and held against the wall or thrown around the bedroom. 

Clint spent a lot of his time making himself known to the man, and honestly, he wasn’t sure if Bucky was playing hard-to-get, but he just didn’t seem to come around to Clint’s incredible - if he did say so himself - charm. He gave the guy endearing nicknames, showed him constant attention,  _ how ignorant could he be!? _

Clint considered asking Stark to try and fix the soldier’s brain even more. Something must be defective.  _ How _ could he resist this tall glass of handsome!?

Clint looked up as Bucky walked into the kitchen and he couldn’t help but smile. Clint watched the soldier sit down in the furthest seat away before he got up and sat to the left of the man, throwing his arm over the back of his chair. 

“Well if it isn’t the walking fridge magnet,” he smirked, plucking a piece of fruit from Bucky’s plate. 

“What do you want, Barton?” Bucky growled, moving his bowl away from the thieving fingers.

“We’re friends, aren’t we? When are you gonna call me by my first name?”

“I’ll call you by your first name,  _ Barton, _ when you call me by mine,” Bucky replied, picking up his bowl and standing to leave. 

As he stepped away from his chair, he heard something drop on the floor. He looked down and what he saw caused his anger to bubble to the surface. He looked to Clint, who was apparently attempting to feign innocence and couldn’t even bring himself to comment, for fear he may explode. He simply kicked his chair into the wall and stalked off leaving the shattered pieces of wood all over the floor. 

Clint looked at the rest of the room’s inhabitants and shrugged. “Was it something I said?” Clint asked, picking up the cheap fridge magnet off of the floor.

Most of the group shook their heads and returned to their food or conversations, while Bruce looked at Clint and said, “You do realize that Bucky’s arm isn’t magnetic? Vibranium isn’t a ferrous…”

“No one asked for a science lesson, Doc, it’s far too early to use that much brain power.” Clint then turned his attention back to the food on the table and tried to figure out exactly how to get Bucky into his pants.

* * *

On Christmas Eve, a few of the team decided that they would gather in the training room and play a game before the huge meal that they knew Tony’s chefs were preparing for them. After a quick discussion, they decided that they would split into two teams; Heroes versus Villains. The teams ended up being Clint, Natasha, Steve and Sam: Heroes versus Bucky, Scott, Wanda and Peter: Villains.

Tony had created simulation versions of everyone’s usually fatal weapons so that they could really enjoy the mini battle, but no one could end up truly injured; All bullets simulated the pain of being shot for a few moments, anything that administered electrical shocks was dialed down to a lower voltage and Clint’s arrows were designed almost like those kids ones with the suction cup on the end, and whoever was on the end of it would feel some pain, but no open wounds.

Tony had spent the time working on all of these straight after the previous Christmas where they may have taken it a little too far and half the team ended up in the med bay overnight, and some into Christmas Day. Pepper was furious and none of them wanted to be on the receiving end of that tongue lashing again! 

The huge training room had been set up for them with multiple rooms, high vantage points and plenty to crouch behind so that it wasn’t just a simple scrap on the mats. A replica of Mjölnir was placed in the middle of the open floor on a podium, which they needed in their possession after the 30 minutes was up in order to win. Both teams separated off to either end of the room whilst the clock counted down. They each made their game plans until the klaxon sounded and they all began. 

Bucky immediately climbed his way up to the top of one of the towers at their starting point to get a good vantage point so that he could scope out the other team and guide his team further in over their comms link. He laid himself down and set up his rifle and quickly spotted Cap and Sam crouched behind a couple of barrels, obviously going for the hammer so that they could then go on the defensive… exactly what they had done the year before.

Bucky looked around for his team members and spotted Peter crawling along one of the walls to his right, pretty much undetected, Wanda was slowly making her way around the edge to his left, and Scott… Well no one could know where Scott was, really. Happy with his team’s progress, he started to turn his attention back to their opponents; Cap and Sam were inching closer, but hidden enough that he didn’t have a clean shot, and he couldn’t see Nat or Clint. 

Just as he was about to move his scope higher, he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He looked down and found a sticky arrow poking out. He rolled his eyes and pulled it off, throwing it to the ground while he looked for his attacker. It wasn’t difficult since he easily spotted Clint’s blond hair poking out from around a corner.

“How does that feel, lefty?” the archer called out. “Need me to come and kiss it better?”

Bucky shook off the pain and repositioned his gun in the direction of the person he just _ wished _ he could  _ really _ shoot but it looked as though he was gone. Bucky looked around and his eyes traveled every possible route he could think of for the man to get to the hammer. What he hadn’t counted on was the fact that that was not Clint’s destination. 

Bucky cried out as another arrow hit his ass. He pulled it off and rolled over, pointing his gun straight at a smirking Clint, who just laughed and folded his arms in challenge. Bucky raised an eyebrow and pulled the trigger, hitting Clint in the left shoulder. Clint howled as he crashed back into the wall. Sure, he hadn’t actually been shot, but it still hurt like hell. 

Before Bucky had a chance to react and fire another shot, or get up, Clint threw out one of his throwing knives, and launched it at Bucky’s rifle, knocking it out of Bucky’s hands and off the ledge. Bucky watched the rifle hit the ground and immediately heard footsteps coming towards him. Bucky turned back just in time to be able to grab Clint by the arms and use his foot to flip the archer off the ledge. 

As he watched the man roll around the floor in pain, he completely forgot about the game that they were playing. He had been putting up with Clint’s shit for far too long. He had his moment and he was gonna take it. Bucky stood and climbed his way down to the bottom. 

“Ugh it would be so nice if you could shower once in a while, I guess I just slipped off that grease buildup in your hair. Seriously, that’s some fashion choice," Clint called out, trying and failing to get back to his feet. The fall was just far enough to really hurt!

“I think you’ll find that it was my boot that sent you down here,” Bucky replied.

“Eh, agree to disagree.”

Bucky stalked over to the man leisurely, noticing that the archer wasn’t going to be standing anytime soon. 

“John Wayne is calling, he wants his strut back!” Clint called out. A snort was heard from across the room somewhere. “I’ve always wondered… do you need to go to the bathroom or something?”

Bucky didn't respond, he simply stopped in front of Clint and moved to punch the man. Clint rolled his head to the side just enough for the soldier to miss, the floor taking the hit. Clint quickly swung his legs around and took Bucky down, landing with a thud. Bucky groaned and quickly rolled over and pushed himself back up as Clint finally managed to get to his feet. 

The men circled each other, Clint with a playful look on his face, while Bucky looked majorly pissed. The rest of the group, who had been watching the exchange from a distance, started to come out of their hiding places. Steve started to walk into the center of the room, but paused when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

Natasha shook her head. “Leave them, Steve.”

Steve looked between the woman and the circling men. “But…”

“No. This has been brewing for a while. They need this.”

Steve looked like he didn’t really want to leave, but as soon as the fists started flying he decided that he wasn’t going to get in the middle of that. The two men were fighting like they were actually on either side of the battlefield. The rest of the group soon gathered around just watching the two men attack each other. They stood and watched, taking bets on who was going to come out on top. Honestly, it was pretty evenly matched; They each got moments to land a hit or two, or one managed to pin the other for a few seconds before they broke apart and started fighting again.

“Come on, let’s get showered and relax, I think this game is over for us,” Steve said, trying to lead the team from the room.

“But what about them?” Peter asked, mildly concerned.

“Yeah, how am I ‘sposed to know who won?” Scott jumped in.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. is watching. She will make sure they don’t kill each other, and once they’re done, she can confirm who won. Let’s go,” Steve said, ushering the team out.

As the door closed, Bucky turned and followed the noise, which was obviously a mistake as Clint’s fist came into contact with his face, knocking him back slightly. 

Clint chuckled as Bucky looked at him even more angry. “You know, you really should go back to wearing that eyeliner of yours. It would cover that black eye that’ll leave.”

Bucky didn’t hesitate in launching himself at Clint, wrapping himself around the man tightly. They rolled around the floor for a few minutes but  _ somehow _ Clint managed to slide out from Bucky’s vice-like grip, rolling out of reach.

“Seriously, please!” Clint said, standing again. “Water plus soap will do you wonders. Look how easily I slipped out!”

Bucky stalked toward Clint without a word. There was something in his eyes that made Clint pause for just a moment. Just a moment too long. Bucky’s metal hand grasped Clint’s throat and Bucky pressed forward, walking and steering the man toward a wall. Clint stumbled as he tried to keep up with Bucky’s pace but with a hand round his throat and walking backwards, it wasn’t easy.

Clint’s head hit the wall with a crack and he watched Bucky’s face go a little fuzzy. Bucky’s grip slowly got tighter and tighter. Clint could feel the lack of oxygen and Bucky’s proximity going straight to his cock. He wasn’t sure if it was because he was still woozy from the whack to his head or because he was horny as fuck, but he seemed he couldn’t help what came out of his mouth next. 

“Choke me, Daddy.”

Bucky’s eyes widened as he snapped out of his need to fight. “What the fuck did you just say?” he asked, pressing himself closer to Clint, letting his whole lower-half press against Clint’s without relieving the hold he had on the man’s throat. When he heard the archer’s breath hitch and felt something poking his stomach, he smirked, like he was winning.

Clint looked at the powerful man in front of him, pressing against him, and his mind went to mush a little. He canted his hips a little, brushing his thigh against Bucky’s crotch. Bucky was a little more composed than he was, but Clint managed to clock something in his face. It was slight, but it was there. 

They stood there in silence, barely rutting against each other, for longer than should have been comfortable. Well, Clint definitely wasn’t comfortable. He wanted more. “So… Is this where we kiss?”

Before Clint could say something else to fill the awkward silence, Bucky leaned forward and kissed Clint, who moaned and instantly opened his mouth for more. It was hot, possessive and violent and Clint couldn’t get enough. Bucky’s hand dropped from Clint’s throat and he gripped Clint’s hips, pressing the man back into the wall as hard as he could while Clint brought up his hands to pull Bucky closer, deeper. Bucky’s tongue took over Clint’s mouth and Clint couldn’t even find it in himself to even fight it. This was what he wanted and it was  _ so much better _ that he had imagined. 

Clint eventually broke the kiss, the need for air beating out his desperate want. Bucky’s lips traveled along Clint’s jaw and down his neck. When he sunk his teeth into the skin, Clint moaned, loud.

“Fuck. I didn’t know people in the ‘40’s kissed like this,” Clint panted, “I kinda expected you to be some kind of prude or something.”

Bucky groaned and pulled away to look at the man. “Clint, for once in your life, shut the fuck up.”

“You called me Clint?” he said with a triumphant look on his face.

Bucky rolled his eyes, “Barton, shut your mouth before I shut it for you.”

“See, you’re saying that to obviously scare me into shutting up, but I think I’m gonna prefer your methods more.”

Bucky just growled and kicked at Clint’s legs, dropping the man to his knees and keeping his metal hand on Clint’s shoulder to keep the man in place. Not that he even had to try, Clint was more than happy with his current position. Bucky used his other hand to unbutton his pants and pull out his cock. 

Before Clint could even try and wax poetic about Bucky’s dick  _ (I mean, seriously, it was glorious!)  _ it was shoved into Clint’s open mouth and Bucky started thrusting, his other hand threaded into Clint’s hair. His cock hit the back of Clint’s throat repeatedly and it was quickly obvious that neither man cared. Clint kneeled there, jaw slack, taking everything that Bucky was giving him, tears streaming down his face as his throat was continuously assaulted. It was the hottest thing he had ever experienced and if he had had the power of coherent thought, he could have pulled his own cock out from its confines by now, but all he could do was grip Bucky’s  ~~ fucking incredible ~~ thighs and roll his hips against nothing. 

Bucky was almost lost in the pleasure, both what the warm wet mouth was doing, and the fact that it meant that Clint couldn’t talk, it was perfect. Bucky could feel his orgasm getting closer and, no matter how much he was enjoying this, there was no way he was only getting a blowjob out of this. When Bucky finally found the willpower to pull out of Clint’s mouth, the archer whined.

“Never took you for a whiny bitch, Barton,” Bucky smirked.

“Oh, we’re back to Barton now, are we?”

“You were so much better with a cock in your mouth,” Bucky complained.

“Imagine how great I am with a cock in my ass,” Clint winked, unbuckling his own pants.

Bucky rolled his eyes and stepped to the side, making Clint pout. He smirked as he gripped Clint’s shoulder, throwing the man down onto his front and he pounced. Bucky’s hands grabbed at the waistband of Clint’s tactical suit and dragged it and his underwear down to his knees. Bucky wasn’t in the mood to take his time, he just wanted to bury himself in that ass as soon as possible. 

Clint crawled his way over to his quiver, popping open a small compartment and throwing something over his shoulder to Bucky. Bucky looked down at what he’d caught and laughed out loud.

“Do you always keep lube on you?”

“You never know when it might come in handy. Spit is not lube, my geriatric friend.”

Bucky chose to ignore the geriatric comment and instead, opened the lube, slicked up his fingers and plunged his first finger in, not bothered with being gentle. Ok, maybe he did that  _ because _ of the comment.

“FUCK! A little bit of warning next time!” Clint yelled. “Maybe take me out to dinner first.”

“Now where’s the fun in that?” Bucky replied calmly, pumping his finger a few times before adding a second. 

Any other time, Clint probably wouldn’t enjoy it this rough but there was something about knowing it was Bucky that made the pain worth it. If anything, it made it even better. Bucky scissored his fingers, stretching Clint just enough to know that he wouldn’t rip his ass to shreds before pulling out and slicking up his cock. 

When he lined up his cock, Clint impatiently pushed himself up onto his knees, forcing Bucky’s cock in. Both men groaned at the breach and Clint continued trying to push himself back onto Bucky’s cock, but that’s not how Bucky planned for this to go. He pulled back, pulling himself completely from Clint’s body. Bucky leaned over and pushed Clint’s body down, his metal hand splayed across the archer’s broad back. 

“Now, you’re gonna stay there like a good boy and let me take what I want, ok?”

Clint will never admit to the needy noise that fell from his lips as he nodded. He wanted to make one of his usual comments, but something stopped him. Something held the stupid shit in. It was probably his desperate need for that dick to be inside him. Yeah, most likely that. So Clint lay there as he was told, ass on display and begging to be filled.

Bucky, never one to disappoint, lined himself up and pushed in until he was fully sheathed inside Clint. He waited just a moment to catch his breath, Clint felt incredible and he wasn’t planning on blowing his load this quickly, before he began thrusting and set a punishing pace. After everything that Clint had put him through, Bucky wanted Clint to be able to feel this for days. 

When the position wasn’t enough, Bucky pulled himself up and dragged Clint up onto his hands and knees. He gripped Clint’s hips hard and pulled the archer back onto his cock as hard as he could. The large room echoed with their moans and screams mixed with the sound of their skin slapping. 

It wasn’t long before Bucky felt Cint’s ass start to clench. Clint reached down and wrapped his hand around his own cock. Pleasure shot through him, making his supporting arm buckle, dropping his face and shoulders to the mat. Clint couldn’t bring himself to care as his own hand and Bucky’s relentless hammering on his prostate brought Clint closer to the edge. The archer was a drooling, babbling mess, whimpering as the soldier took everything that he wanted and everything that he could give.

The feeling of being so  _ goddamn _ full easily took Clint over the edge, cock spurting cum all over the training mats. The feeling of his walls clenching was so much, it only took Bucky a couple more thrusts before he was emptying himself with a yell. Clint’s knees gave out and he dropped, Bucky’s softening cock slipping from his ass. He was too out of it to care that he was laying in his own mess, he was thoroughly fucked and that was all that mattered.

Bucky sat back on his haunches, watching his cum dribble out of Clint’s ass. Just as he was about to catch the drop and push it back inside the man, Bucky heard a door click in the distance and quickly up, buckling his pants as fast as he could. Clint, still a little fuck-dazed, pushed himself up onto his elbows and turned to Bucky, confused. 

“Pull up your pants, someone’s coming.”

“Nothing they ain’t seen before,” Clint winked. When he saw the serious look in Bucky’s eyes, he sighed. “Fine.” 

Clint pulled his pants over his ass. He rolled over to buckle himself up and winced a little as he put pressure on his obviously abused ass. He looked up at Bucky, who looked as though he was gonna burst if Clint didn’t hurry up. Clint just blew a kiss and stood up just as Pepper appeared from between two of the “buildings”.

“Where is everyone? What happened to the Christmas battle?” he asked.

“What? Oh, it didn’t really happen. I think everyone else is upstairs.”

Pepper took in the disheveled appearance of the two men and raised an eyebrow, both of them rumpled and covered in blood or bruises. Bucky’s cheeks darkened slightly under Pepper’s scrutiny while Clint looked like the cat who got the cream. 

“Ok. So why is he bleeding?” Pepper asked, pointing at Clint. 

Bucky looked at Clint and his shit-eating grin and shook his head. “Because he’s an idiot,” he snapped, storming from the room, leaving behind a confused Pepper and a laughing Clint. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me screaming in this discord server, come say hey if you want loads of MCU fics, thirst and chat! https://discord.gg/6wFsB2f
> 
> Or on Twitter @TheOnlyCeeCeeJ
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
